


Miki is a naive fool.

by cypsiman2, SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Fade to Black, Humor, Innuendo, Multi, Romance, Teenage Hormones, insinuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we do things without meaning to.  On this occasion, Miki turns on Juri and Shiori without realizing it, and must accept the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miki is a naive fool.

“Stop!” Juri called out. “That will be enough for today you two.” Juri smiled as she looked upon her two favorite pupils, Shiori Takatsuki and Miki Kaoru; they'd been fencing against one another for quite some time, and though Juri would have loved nothing more than to let them continue on as long as possible, they all had their own obligations to attend to in the rest of the day. “You've improved a great deal Shiori, keeping up with Miki like that.”

“Thank you Juri.” Shiori said, breathing hard with a thin sheen of sweat on her face. “I suppose I'm making up for lost time.”

“You certainly are Miss Shiori.” Miki said, and then he did something unusual; he took his water bottle, and rather than drink from it, he poured it onto his head! “Miss Juri can't help but pace herself with me, so it's a very different experience fencing against you...Miss Juri? Miss Shiori?”

Juri and Shiori stared at Miki, stared at his face and chest, stared at the effect that the water he'd poured on himself had had on his features. Certainly the two girls thought that Miki was very cute, but seeing him in this light, the light glistening off his face and hair, they suddenly found themselves...desiring him.

It felt wrong, somehow, knowing how young Miki was, but at the moment neither of them really cared. And as they watched the water seep into his tunic, causing it to cling, Shiori felt heat creep into her cheeks.

Miki was puzzled by Juri and Shiori's silence and stillness, it was almost like they were staring at him. "Are you okay?" Miki asked loudly. Or maybe it seemed that way to a startled Shiori and an unusually flustered Juri, who snapped out of their daze.

"Y-yes, of course," Shiori said quickly. "You plan to go to back to class all wet?" she teased. Miki blushed, and Shiori thought she heard Juri gasp.

"It'll dry quickly enough, it's only water, and it's warm out," Juri said, pushing her curls over her shoulder and no ulterior motive in mind at all. "Aren't you thirsty, though...?"

"Oh! I guess I am," Miki murmured. "But that can wait...and, um, I guess I should dry off. The teachers don't usually like their students coming to class so unkempt." He reached for a towel, rubbing it against his hair and Juri struggled to keep up the pretense of firm instructor rather than hormone-struck teenager. The tunic was clinging to him even more by now and when he lowered the towel his hair was ruffled in the most adorable way.

Juri knew that Miki did not know what he was doing, did not know the thoughts he was inspiring in her and Shiori; had he any notion of what they wanted to do with him, he'd go from zero to flustered in .6 seconds.

"There, that's better."  Miki said, signaling that he'd finished toweling himself off; his hair was dry but still ruffled, not neat and tidy like usual, Juri and Shiori found they needed to put a little effort into stomping out mental images of how else Miki's hair might become so ruffled and how they could help such a thing along.

"Are you certain Miki?"  Juri walked up to him, arms over her chest.  "It seems to me you've missed a spot."

"Eh?'  Miki looked up at her face in confusion.  "What do you mean Miss Juri?"

"Here, why don't I show you?"  Juri smiled, took Miki's towel from him, and started toweling him off, getting behind his ears and everything.

Shiori looked on at this, and gasped in realization what Juri was doing, how bold she was being with Miki!  Shiori swore to herself that if Juri could be that bold, than so could she!

She came to Miki's other side and began to smooth his hair back into place, slowly, running her fingers through the damp strands...for as short as he kept it, it was so soft, felt like silk under her fingertips. She felt an impulse to grab it

Miki, meanwhile, was starting to turn red. Yes, clearly he didn't seem to know what he was doing. Juri and Shiori exchanged grins as they kept up their "tasks", watching intently as Miki did indeed begin to go from zero to flustered in .6 seconds.

"Mi-Miss Juri, Miss Shiori! W-what..." Miki had taken out his stopwatch and clicked on it, the time reading .6 seconds.

"We can't let you go back to class all unkempt, Miki..." Shiori whispered. "Cute as you look that way..."

"C-c-c-cute...?!"  Miki was a smart boy, and though puzzled at the start by what the girls were doing to him, his brain broke it down and put it back together in a form that he could understand.  "You don't mean, when I..."  He hadn't even thought about that, didn't consider the consequences of pouring the water on his head; why would he?  He didn't know!

"Almost done Miki."  Juri said, toweling at his chest, his lean, toned muscles tantalizing to the touch, muscles she'd helped him to develop and exercise; the things she could have him do with them!

"You gave us such a sight Miki."  Shiori giggled.  "We can't have you showing it to just anyone."

"Th-that's okay!"  Miki pulled out from between the girls, his face fully and completely red like never before.  "I'll see you later, Miss Juri, Miss Shiori!"  He bowed and ran.

"My goodness."  Shiori said, eyes on Miki as he ran.  "Do you think he'll ever do it on purpose?"

"One day perhaps."  Juri said.  "He's a good student, and we are patient teachers."  Juri chuckled.

~

Miki had almost put what had happened behind him, almost sworn himself to greater vigilence so as to avoid giving Juri and Shiori the wrong idea, when it happened; after class, Miki found his two teachers waiting for him in the empty practice room in their usual uniforms. But the way they'd arranged them, he got the feeling they wouldn't be on for very long.

"M-Miss Juri! Miss Shiori!" He wanted to turn his head, needed to, and yet there was that improper part of him that pointed out that they were dressed this way on purpose, waited for him just this way and so it would be far ruder of him to look away.

"Oh, did we forget to button up?" Shiori said with a wink. "Hm, Juri, should we fix that?"

"I'd stay like this, but Miki, what do you think?" Juri grinned.

"No!" Miki squeaked, turning bright red. "I-I mean..." And then he realized this was likely payback for earlier. And he didn't mind it one bit.

"I thought so," Juri said, and Shiori pulled Miki in for a kiss.


End file.
